1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure-sensitive fastener which can be repeatedly fastened and unfastened, without significant loss of locking power and to a method of making same. The invention relates to an alternative method to that described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,051 and provides a relatively safer method for applying solvent-based pressure-sensitive adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The seaming of carpets by sewing the two pieces together is well known. The method however, is labor-intensive and rather time-consuming. Also known in the art for the seaming of carpets are heat-sensitive polymer-containing tapes. The two pieces of carpet are butted together, the heat-sensitive tape is applied in the lengthwise direction of the seam so as to overlap the two pieces of carpet and then heat is applied to the tape by means of an iron or the like. The polymeric component of the tape melts and infuses into the carpet backing. Upon cooling, the polymeric component hardens and adheres to the carpet. However, the need to heat the tape presents the risk of over-heating and damaging the carpet. Moreover, in both the sewing and heat-sensitive tape methods, the correction of errors due to misalignment of the edges of the carpet to be seamed would require considerable time in both undoing the seamed portion and in redoing of the seam.
Similar problems in correcting misalignment errors are encountered in the conventional methods for the laying of carpets. Conventionally, carpet is laid by tacking the carpet perimeter to a wood strip by means of staples, nails, or the like or to a metal strip having prong-like elements attached thereto. Once tacking of a carpet has begun by these methods, unfastening of the carpet to correct errors is difficult and often results in damage to the carpet. Another means for the laying of carpet is carpet tape having a pressure-sensitive adhesive on both sides of the tape. However, these conventional pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes suffer a severe loss of adhering ability when separated from the floor or carpet to correct an error.
According to the present invention, there is provided a pressure-sensitive fastener which can be repeatedly fastened and unfastened without substantial loss of locking, or holding power. It is eminently suitable for the seaming and laying of soft and hard surface flooring because either task can be accomplished quickly and moreover misalignment errors can be readily corrected. It is also well suited for use in joining two pieces or parts of clothing as in closing diapers, sweaters, slacks, blouses, etc. The pressure-sensitive fastener of this invention is superior to prior art devices such as Velcro and does not catch into looped or pile fabrics, e.g., sweaters, rugs and the like as Velcro does with consequent destructive or damaging effect on the fabric.
The fastener of this invention is well suited for use as closures on hospital garments such as disposable examination gowns and other disposable garments, disposable hats and caps for cooks, waitresses, waiters and the like, disposable aprons, disposable bibs for lobster eaters and babies, disposable coveralls and disposable laboratory coats. My novel fasteners are useful in many other applications including the packaging field in which my fasteners can be used for closing sandwich bags, cereal packages, cartons of sugar, bags of foods such as bags of potato chips and other snack products, freezer pouches, refrigerator pouches, tea boxes, cartons for other dry products, closures for dog food bags and cat food bags, closures for shopping bags, closures for garment bags, closures for garbage bags, cracker boxes, cookie boxes, candy boxes, candy wrappers, and candy bags. Furthermore, the fasteners of this invention can be used as belts for holding disposable mattresses, attachment devices for attaching polishing felts to the polishing wheel, attachment devices for attaching storm windows to the interior of permanent windows, attachment devices for attaching screens to windows or doors, closure devices for braces, trusses and other medical devices, holding devices for bandages such as ace bandages or other wrap-around type bandages, closure devices for medical rescue blankets and the like. In the medical field the fastener of my invention can be used as a rib, back and stomach support girdle made in a piece of about six inches to ten inches width designed to encircle the midriff and fasten to itself at the desired girth. It can also be used to cover the limbs or other parts of the body before application of casts such as plaster of paris. It can also be used as a substitute or adhesive tape, for example, in holding down patients during movement or during surgical operations. In addition, it can be used as hold-down straps for hospital patient transportation carts. In addition, latent pressure-sensitive sheet material of this invention can be used as a closure for storage boxes which can be opened and closed repeatedly. The novel sheet material of this invention can be used also as a waistband material for attachment to trousers, slacks, pants, shorts, etc. and to blouses, shirts, sweaters, etc. so that the former can be removably attached to the latter with the result that a shirt will stay within trousers, for example, without coming out. The novel latent pressure-sensitive sheet material can also be used for the purpose of picking up fine material such as lint off of clothing, dust off of furniture, walls, floors and other surfaces, disposable lint mats or door mats, disposable dusting devices, for example, in the form of a roll, portions of which can be removed when they become laden with dirt or particles and the like. The novel sheet materials can be used as anti-slip devices, for example, on clothes hangers for trousers or slacks to prevent them from slipping off. In addition, especially in connection with the sheet material made from paper as the base material, the novel sheet materials can be printed with a garment pattern so that garments fabrics can be laid down and cut out from the pattern without slipping of the fabric on the pattern. In this instance the latent pressure-sensitive sheet material adheres to the fabric sufficiently to prevent slippage of the fabric on its surface. The paper based sheet material can be used in the graphic arts fields, in the manufacture of toys such as paper dolls, display boards for children, bulletin boards, etc. The materials of my invention can also be used as covers for sports goods, for example, covers for the handles of golf clubs, baseball bats or tennis rackets, oars, paddles and the like. The novel fastener can also be used as a closure means for covers for the heads of golf clubs, and can be used as closures for pocket flaps in luggage or golf bags. Additionally, the fasteners can be used for holding slipcovers on furniture, for holding other soil shields on furniture and on a wide variety of household products. As can be well appreciated, the novel fasteners have a very wide range of use.